


Iced Out Both My Wrists(And I Can Barley See The Time)

by Hetalia1912



Series: Regular-Irregular [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Mob, CEO Lee Taeyong, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Flirty Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Inspired by Irregular Office (NCT Teaser), Inspired by Regular (Music Video), Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Organized Crime, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Iced Out Both My Wrists(And I Can Barley See The Time)

**6:45 PM**

"_You're going to have stay late."_

The words ringed through his ears as If they had just been spoken,even though he had been this over a hour ago._Aish,life really seems to have something against me doesn't it?_He thought to himself.

It was really one of the disadvantages of being the heir to one of the biggest companies in South Korea.


End file.
